Alison's big party
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to JemilyPLLGleek78-10, Gina DeVore, Kate McDonald, Lucas Robertsen and Jason Beckstone.**

* * *

**Alison's big party**

**28 year old Alison DiLaurentis wear a very sexy tight short red leather dress because her big party is about to begin very soon.**

**It's not just any random party. It is a porno party.**

**Tonight it is June 16 and it is a very nice night, not too warm and not too cold.**

Alison is ready.

Her living room is decorated and everything's all set up for a very sexy porno party.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison with a smile.

She is happy.

"Let's see who's first to arrive." says Alison when she hear the door bell.

Alison open and sees her friend Nina Dawson.

"Nina, welcome. Sexy that you're here." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Nina.

Nina wear a neon-green latex dress.

"Grab a drink over there, girl." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Nina.

Nina grab a tropical pink drink.

"I hope these drinks have a lot of alcohol in them." says Nina.

"No worry. There's plenty of bite in those, just as always, my friend." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Nina.

The door bell rings and Alison open the door.

"Hi, Alison." says Ricardo Gomez, one of Alison's fuck-buddies.

"Hi, man. C'mon in, have a drink." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Ricardo is a few years older than Alison and he's a manly handsome rich man.

On this night he wear a dark-blue leather tuxedo.

Alison almost fall in love with him.

"Hi, Nina." says Ricardo.

"Oh...hi, Ricardo. Nice seeing you here." says Nina.

"Ali invited me so of course I'm here, babe. She's one of my friends and a very nice person. I see no reason not to be at this party." says Ricardo.

"Sexy." says Nina.

"Indeed." says Ricardo.

3 sexy girls arrive. They are strippers that Alison has hired for the party.

"Hi. Welcome, Cindy, Bekka and Ellen." says Alison.

"Thanks, Miss DiLaurentis." says one of the strippers named Cindy Rose.

"No problem, girls. You're awesome." says Alison.

"Okay." says Cindy, the leader of the strippers.

"Hi, Alison." says Alison's friend Debby Tucker as she show up.

"Hi, Deb. Nice seeing you, friend. C'mon in. You can get a drink over there. Make yourself comfortable." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Ali." says Debby.

"Anytime." says Alison.

Debby gives Alison a sweet hug.

"Nice." says Alison.

Debby walk over to the drinks and grab one.

"Ali, who are the 3 sluts?" says Nina.

"Strippers." says Alison.

"Oh, sexy." says Nina.

"Yup." says Alison.

Alison grab a drink and takes a few sips.

"Do you feel horny?" says Ricardo.

"Not yet, but soon, I guess." says Alison.

More guests show up, such as Felicia Gordon, Janice Becker, Aaron Steel, Nicole Moartius, Anna Kopaanah, Vicky Rollins and Eva Strombulio.

All of them are Alison's friends in one way or another.

"Hi, Ali." says Nicole.

"Hi, girl. Welcome." says Alison.

"Awww. Thanks." says Nicole.

Nicole wear a red top and baggy jeans.

"You look so slutty in the best way, Ali." says Felicia.

"Thanks, you're erotic as well, sweetie." says Alison.

Felicia and Alison hug each other.

Felicia wear a black bra, pink yellow panties and brown chaps.

"My pussy is ready for fun." says Felicia.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Felicia.

"How long has it been since you got fucked...?" says Alison.

"Almost a month." says Felicia.

"That's too long. Find some hard dick tonight." says Alison.

"Okay." says Felicia.

Some of Alison's other horny friends arrive.

"Hi, welcome, guys." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Joslyn Rogers.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison.

Alison still refer to female friends as 'sweetie' a lot, just like she did as a teenager.

Usually they are very okay with the fact that Alison refer to them as 'sweetie'.

"Get yourself a drink." says Alison.

"Sure, of course." says Joslyn.

"I like your outfit. That could help you get a man tonight, for sure." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Joslyn.

"You're welcome." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Joslyn.

"Damn, Alison. You're still as sexy as when I first met you 8 years ago." says Victor Philipson.

"Thanks, man." says Alison in a very sexy tone.

"Sure, babe." says Victor.

45 minutes later.

"My sexy friends, now some strippers." says Alison.

The 3 stripper begin their sexy show.

Alison takes her seat among her friends.

"Aww, so nice." says Joslyn.

"Indeed. They're damn hot." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Felicia.

Soft erotic French music is playing on Alison's vintage stereo-system.

The strippers dance to the rythm of the music.

"Damn nice strippers you've found, Ali." says Victor.

"Cute that ya like 'em, man." says Alison, all sexy.

"They're sexy, but not as sexy as you." says Victor.

"Nice." says Alison.

Alison reach her hand down under her dress and masturbate.

Aaron unzip his pants and jerk off.

"Nice dick you have." says Felicia.

"Thanks, babe." says Aaron.

"You're welcome." says Felicia.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the strip show is over, Alison says "My friends, now we're crankin' the fun up like a smack or two. Yeah."

Alison roll up her dress to reveal that she doesn't wear panties.

"Ricardo, fuck me." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Sure, babe." says Ricardo as he unzip his jeans, slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, bang me! That feels sooo damn awesome!" moans a horny Alison.

"Indeed, Ali, you're as fuckable as ever!" moans Ricardo.

"Thanks, man!" moans Alison.

"No problem, Ali." says Ricardo.

"Cool that your dick is still as big as it was the first time ya fucked me." says Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Ricardo.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Alison.

Felicia starts to suck Aaron's dick.

"Yeah, suck me off, baby!" moans Aaron.

"Okay." says Felicia.

"Holy shit, fuck my pussy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah, Alison!" moans Ricardo, fucking harder.

Alison clearly enjoy it very much.

"That's right, really sexy and fun!" moans Alison.

"I like it too!" moans Ricardo.

"Mmmm, of course!" moans Alison.

"Confident as always, are you?" says Ricardo.

"Yup." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"That's good. I like your personality." says Ricardo.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Ricardo.

"Suck harder!" moans Aaron.

Felicia suck harder.

"Yes!" moans Aaron.

Alison, being such a sexual woman as she is, of course love being fucked by Ricardo.

She is 100 % very horny.

"Mmmm, fuck me! Don't stop!" moans Alison with a sexy smile.

"Okay!" moans Ricardo.

"Soooo damn amazing!" moans Alison.

Her pussy is wet and warm, all perfect for hot sex.

"Yeah...feels good..." moans Aaron.

Felicia smile.

One of the strippers lick Alison's ass while she is still being fucked by Ricardo.

"Nice! Lick my naughty ass, baby!" moans Alison.

"Such a sweet erotic ass!" says the stripper.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"Anytime, Ali." says the stripper, licking with passion.

"Damn, nice!" moans Alison.

"Sooo sexy!" moans Aaron.

Ricardo lick Alison's left boob.

"Nice!" moans a happy Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ricardo.

"Mmmmm!" moans Alison, all horny.

"Ali, you've not lost any sexual power!" moans Ricardo.

"Neither have you, man!" moans Alison.

"Good, thanks!" moans Ricardo.

Ricardo fuck harder.

Alison love it.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans Alison.

"Oh...!" moans Aaron as he cum.

"Yummy!" says Felicia as she swallow Aaron's cum.

Nearly an hour later.

"Ahhhhh, yes! Fuck!" moans Ricardo as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Soooo sexy!" moans Alison as she get a big orgasm.

"That was one hell of a fuck, Ali." says Ricardo.

"It truly was. Very cozy." says Alison.

Ricardo pull out his dick from Alison's pussy.

"We should have sex more often." says Alison.

"Okay." says Ricardo.

"Sweet." says Alison.

The stripper is still licking Alison's ass.

"You...you can stop now." says Alison.

"Opsss...!" says the stripper and then stop licking.

"Don't worry. You're good, but I'm done for now." says Alison.

"As you wish, Alison." says the stripper.

"Yup." says Alison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes!" maons Aaron as he cum over Felicia's face.

"Nice. Sexy." says Felicia with a cute smile.

She look so slutty with cum on her face.

"I forgot how cute you are when your face has a man's cum on it, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Felicia.

"Anytime." says Alison.

"Cool." says Felicia.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Awesome sexy party." says Nina.

"I'm glad you're having fun, babe." says Alison.

"Sure am, Ali. Seeing you get fucked made my pussy so wet." says Nina.

"Okay. Maybe you get some as well." says Alison.

"That'd be really cozy." says Nina.

"You're a hot babe so I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for you to seduce a guy." says Alison.

"I wanna get a good bang too." says Debby.

"Cute." says Alison.

"Getting fucked would sure be so much fun." says Eva.

"That's always damn cozy and nice. At least that's my opinion." says Alison.

"I agree." says Eva.

"Me too." says Debby.

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Debby as she feel a man's strong hand on her ass.

She turn around and sees a man named Paul Horton.

Paul is a friend of Alison.

"Hi. My name's Paul." says Paul.

"Cool. I'm Debby." says Debby.

"Sexy name. Wanna fuck?" says Paul.

"Yeah, of course." says Debby.

"Alright." says Paul as he unzip his green cargo pants and reveal a manly dick.

"Nice size on that dick." says Debby.

"Thanks." says Paul.

"Do me, man." says Debby as she roll down her pink latex tights.

She wear no panties.

With a sexy smile, Debby bend foward over a chair and pout sexy with her ass.

Paul slide his dick into Debby's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy! Me love a good fuck!" moans Debby, very happy that she fucked by a hot guy.

"Your pussy is damn awesome!" moans Paul.

"Give my friend all she need, Paul." says Alison.

"Sure, Ali." says Paul.

"Me kinda jealous." says Eva, who wanna be fucked too.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll get some, I believe." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Eva.

"You are attractive so there's no reason why you wouldn't be able to find someone who could fuck your pussy." says Alison.

"Or my ass. I'm kinda in the mood for that. It's been so long since a guy fucked me in the ass." says Eva.

"Alright. Just do what sexy fun ya prefer." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Eva.

"Paul...your dick feel so cozy in me!" moans Debby.

"Fuck!" moans Paul.

"Mmmm, do me!" moans Debby, all slutty.

"It's cozy to fuck you!" moans Paul.

"Thanks!" moans Debby, happy that Paul enjoy fucking her.

"No problem!" moans Paul.

"Looks hot." says Nina, watching when Debby and Paul have sex.

"You enjoy watching?" says Debby.

"I love it, babe!" says Nina.

"Awesome!" moans Debby.

"Hi, babe." says a man behind Eva.

Eva turn around and sees a man named Tony Gardner.

"Hi, my name's Eva." says Eva with a cute smile.

"I'm Tony." says Tony.

"Sexy name. Please fuck me." says Eva.

"Okay." says Tony, getting horny when he sees how beautiful Eva is with her dark hair, blue eyes and round firm sexy boobs.

"Awesome. Fuck my ass, please." says Eva.

Eva roll down her yellow leather pants and reveal her pale round ass.

"Here we go, girl." says Tony as he slide his dick into Eva's ass and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm! Me love to get fucked in my ass!" moans Eva.

"Nice! Kinky women are sexy!" moans Tony.

"Thanks!" moans Eva, all horny.

Alison grab a new drink and then sit down and watch her awesome friends have sex.

"Erotic." says Alison, watching her friends.

She smile sexy.

"I'm glad you all have fun." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Tony.

"Yup." says Alison.

Alison takes a sip of her drink.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans Debby.

"Indeed, babe! You're fuckable!" moans Paul.

"Thanks, man!" moans Debby, all slutty.

"Okay!" moans Paul.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Eva.

"Okay, sexy bitch!" moans Tony, fucking harder.

"Yay! Me love that very much!" moans a happy Eva.

"I like this as well, woman!" moans Tony, who love fucking Eva's ass.

"Awesome!" moans Eva.

"Sweet that y'all have such a good time." says Alison.

"Let me suck your dick." says Vicky as she unzip the pants of a guy named Dave Green.

"Okay." says Dave.

Vicky starts to suck Dave's dick.

"Damn, that's sexy!" moans Dave.

"Fuck me, please." says Felicia as she walk up to a man named Eric West.

"Alright, sexy girl." says Eric, getting horny.

"Eric, give Felicia a good fuck. She'll enjoy it, man." says Alison.

"I'm gonna satisfy her." says Eric.

"Wonderful. I think you're gonna like Felicia's pussy. It is cozy." says Alison.

Felicia takes off her clothes.

Eric unzip his pants, revealing his dick.

"Do me!" says Felicia.

"Sure." says Eric as he slide his dick into Felicia's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans Felicia.

"Ali, you're right. This babe has a sweet pussy, for sure." says Eric.

"Told ya so, man." says Alison.

"I love a strong fuck!" moans Felicia.

"Good, babe!" moans Eric.

"Yay!" moans Felicia.

6 hours later, everyone's had at least one orgasm. The party is over and most people start to leave.

Alison begins to clean up a little.

"Nice. This party was truly a big sexy success." says a happy Alison.

Once the living room is sort of clean, Alison plop down on the couch, feeling a bit tired.

"So much erotic fun we've had." says Alison with a casual cute smile.

The next day, Alison clean up properly.

"Alright. Nice and clean once more." says Alison when the room is finally 100 % clean.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
